


Purple

by angelkat



Series: The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [15]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Season 6, Wordcount: 100, but Dulcinea didn't go with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: It had always been her favorite color of ink.
Relationships: Puss in Boots/Dulcinea
Series: The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571299





	Purple

"Paju--" He stopped. "You." He gestured with his glass. 

" _Roberta_." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time. She went to fill his cup with his usual--alcoholic leche. "Yer quiet tonight, laddie." 

He grabbed it without answering. 

She sighed. "What even is the big deal with that piece a paper? You found it in your hat, so what? You've been sulkin' for days over a _shopping list_."

 _Two rolls of silk, one gallon of lard_ , it said. But that's not it. 

It was the _ink_.

Soft as lavender...like her. 

He was already gone when Roberta turned around. 


End file.
